Lips of An Angel
by daddysgirl21
Summary: Songfic. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Oneshot. Slightly AU. A very revealing and long awaited phone call between our two favorite detectives EO!


**Lips of an Angel **

****

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters of SVU. They belong to Dick Wolf. I do own Emily, Cole and Moe's Diner. The song is "Lips of An Angel" by Jack Ingram

**Summary: **Songfic! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. Slightly AU. For the sake of the story Kathy never left Elliot. Please Read and Review

_Honey why you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

Elliot groped in the dark looking for the source of the noise that woke him out of a sound slumber. "Hello?" he gruffly said into the phone, silently praying that it wasn't the Captain needing him for a case.

"El, it's me" was the shaky reply. Sleep was eluding Olivia's grasp once again and in its place the details of their last case haunting her mind.

_Honey why you crying is everything okay _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

"Liv, what's wrong…are you ok?" Elliot asked. He could hear her tears in her voice and he wished he could be there to hold her and make all her pain go away.

"I can barely hear you, why are you whispering?" she asked as she was straining to hear his voice.

"Kathy's asleep and I don't wanna wake her up" he replied as he carefully got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, hoping that Kathy wouldn't notice that he was gone and start looking for him.

"I can't get that little girl's face out of head…she trusted me…I failed her" Olivia choked out between sobs. Their latest victim was a four-year-old girl who was molested by her mother's drug-addicted boyfriend. He was sentenced to 90 days of rehab.

"It's not your fault, Liv" Elliot said, "You did the best you could at least Emily is in foster care now. No one can hurt her anymore. "He added trying to comfort her.

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

_Some times I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

"I like hearing your voice Liv, I really missed you when you were gone" Elliot said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I really missed you too" "I guess I never really got over almost losing you to Gitano" she replied, slowly calming down.

"All this time apart made me realize something…I love you, Olivia" he said while letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Please say something," he thought to himself as he waited for her reply.

"I…I love you too, El" she replied as she began to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy.

_And I, _

_Never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

Elliot thought of all the times that he had secretly been tempted to cross the line with Olivia. He didn't even think Kathy would blame him because it was more than obvious that she didn't love him anymore, and she probably hasn't for a long time. He knew that Olivia was also stuck in a dead-end loveless relationship.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked hoping he had a plan.

"Kathy told me that she wants a divorce" he said finally letting go of what had been bothering him for weeks. "She said she doesn't want to move out yet because we don't know what we are going to tell the kids" he added struggling to keep his composure.

"El, I'm so sorry" "why didn't you tell me?" Olivia replied trying to comfort the man she's loved from afar for so long.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

_And yes I dreamt of you too _

_And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight _

_No I don't think she has a clue _

"It's kinda ironic that you called I was laying awake thinking about you" Elliot said taking a long swig of his coffee.

"I've even dreamt of you; have you had dreams of me?" she asked remembering the time when she almost blew her cover when she called his name in her sleep.

"Yes, in fact, it's been the reason of several fights with Kathy who has accused me of doing the same thing." he replied with a laugh. "Does Cole know that you're talking to me?" he asked remembering that her boyfriend had to be at work early.

"No he's still sound asleep." Olivia replied with a smile. "I don't think he would care anyway, his work is the only thing that can hold his attention these days"

_Well my girls in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

"Wow! It's almost six, I didn't know that we've been talking so long" Olivia said with a long yawn. ""Do you wanna go get something to eat?" she added suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"Sure, who's buying?" he replied smiling.

"Well, since you're going through a divorce and have four kids I figured you were" Olivia replied.

"That's what I thought" "I'll meet you at Moe's in 20" Elliot said as he hung up the phone.

_And I, never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me week _

_And I, _

_Never want to say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

_(Let it die, I never wanna say goodbye) _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

_Honey why you calling me so late _


End file.
